This disclosure relates generally to previewing documents, and in particular to viewing and editing a document from a document preview.
Online content management systems enable users to store documents online where they may be accessible by many different users and by different devices. These systems further enable users to view stored documents in a preview mode, which is typically a rendered image displayed in browser or other viewing application. While previews can be generated, for example, by converting the document to a printed page or other static preview, editing these documents through the preview is a challenge. Since documents cannot be edited in preview mode, the user typically must access the document in its native format using a native application appropriate for the document type. If the user does not have an appropriate native application for the document installed on her client device, they will be unable to edit the document.